The instant invention relates generally to projectors and more specifically it relates to a slingshot for an arrow for sport, hunting or target practice.
Numerous projectors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to propell elongated projectiles. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,895; 3,194,226 and 3,306,278 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposed of the present invention as theretofore described.